There are different types of bird and wild animal repellent devices. One of the common models of those repellent devices is the device which detracts birds and wild animals with a high level noise by transferring a certain amount of liquid oil gas to blasting tank with a mechanism and firing that liquid oil gas again with that mechanism from plantation areas, fish producing farms, airports, chicken and breeding farms, storage, silos, bee hives and similar areas that can be harmed or harm. Those devices work with tube pressure and they do not need any other type of energy.
The chassis of above mention mechanical devices has a producing process with multiple stages and all of its pieces are open to external factors. Producing of the chassis is started with sizing the sheet plates in guillotines. Then the first shaping is done with trepanning mold in eccentric press. The central and the mounting holes on the parts are opened with the punching mold in eccentric press. The process continues with forming of the shrink fit place of bearing mounting holes and the shrink fit of gas cutting pin. Forming a twist is the next process for the distance of blower bowl holder places and endurance. Twisting of the centering place is done to increase the endurance and form the leg fastening part. Then the opposite twisting is done. Twisting of trigger rest and silicon hose hiding place is done. Twisting is done for the basic working modeling of blower bowl holder distance and the trigger base. Piezoelectric igniter tractive bearings are formed with inflating method. Trigger rest place is opened. A supportive piece is needed to fasten the trigger base pin to the chassis. That supportive piece is separately produced and fastened to the chassis to hold the trigger pin by centering. Gas cutting pin is mounted fit in its hole on the chassis with the help of hydraulic press. And it is welded to chassis to increase the endurance. The automatic piece is the piece which cuts the gas and squeezes the trigger by setting up the mechanism. That piece works in the bearings which are placed on the chassis. One of the bearings is formed by centering a supportive piece on the chassis. Centering the supportive pieces needs sensitive mounting because of the necessity of alignment. In those procedures, margin of error is very low. Incorrect mounting can cause the system completely fail. Bush piece is tightly mounted in its formerly prepared bearing on the chassis with the help of hydraulic press. The connection piece which enables mounting of the chassis to the repellent device is centered on the chassis. Connection piece is formed after a three staged process. After that process, shaping processes are done and the purification from oil process is started. Then it is dried by rinsing in clean water. It is roasted by being dyed with electro-static powder paint. The pieces which are taken from the oven are ready to assembly. The chassis which are produced with techniques in the prior art, pass through a multiple staged producing process. In every stage, the pieces must be carried between benches. There are losses because of cutting, puncturing of sheet plates and faulty of workmanship. Work accident risk is high in producing processes because working with dangerous benches such as press, guillotine, etc.
The mechanical parts of the bird repeller mounted on chassis of our days, are affected from rain, dust, mud and similar external factors. And its hose part is also destroyed by rodents when it is not in use. These situations cause working parts to work irregularly or be disabled in a short time period by being affected from external factors. Interventions can happen to these systems because of not having a security precaution. That situation can cause unwanted injuries and make the device become inoperative.
The chassis in our days hold the blower bowl on four tabs. During the operation, all the tension is localized on these tabs. That may cause deformation on the tabs. The product can become inoperative because of the change in work stroke caused by deformation.
The problems can be seen in mounting processes of the parts on chassis because of not having standardization in producing processes. The deformation of plate in processes like cutting, twisting, covering, pressing, welding, centering and not being homogeneous of the raw material properties are the reasons to use extra labor to matchup bearings, which is used to combine the chassis with parts and sections, which is used for centering. That situation makes difficult to standardize the product and raise the production costs of the producer.